


学弟也要爽

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Relationships: 格雷茨卡/克罗斯, 穆勒/克罗斯, 莱万/克罗斯
Kudos: 15





	学弟也要爽

“嗯……唔啊……啊……轻点……啊……”

托尼跨坐在穆勒胯间，双手搭在他的肩膀上，挺直了腰肢屁股一上一下地吞吐着那根水淋淋的阴茎，被操开了的后穴软乎乎地包裹着那根肉棒，随着他上下的动作臀肉被拍打得微微泛红。

他们都很喜欢托尼的乳头，虽然他的胸口不像女人那样丰满，但相对于男人来说还是要大上几分，更何况这被他们玩弄得越发肥肿的乳头还能分泌乳汁。

穆勒坐在凳子上，双手托着托尼的腰，张口咬了一下托尼乳头周围的软肉，留下一个不浅的牙印，舌尖挑弄着通红的乳头。

突然托尼放在旁边桌子上的手机响了，铃声唤回了托尼的几分理智，伸手拿过手机看了一眼，是他的那个学弟打来的，于是便停下了自己的动作，一下把穆勒的阴茎吃到底就老实地不再动，清了清嗓子晕乎乎地接通电话，“喂？”

穆勒不太乐意地看着强装镇定地接电话的人，自己的阴茎还埋在他的后穴中，那柔软的肠壁不自觉地蠕动舔吸着自己肉棒的每一处，嘴一撇双手揉了揉托尼的屁股，将他的屁股微微托起再松手落下。

穆勒这突然的动作让托尼一下子没有反应过来，轻哼了一声就软了身子趴在穆勒的肩上。  
“没什么……不小心碰到了……”

穆勒听到埋在自己脖颈处的托尼这么说到，坏笑着继续刚刚的动作，自己也用力向上顶弄，捣得耳边的呼吸都失去了节奏。

托尼努力把注意力都集中在手机听筒里，但后穴那一阵阵地快感还是让他忍不住分神颤抖，一张嘴就咬住了穆勒的肩膀，成功地让对方的动作放缓了一下，但他还没来得及喘口气，穆勒随即又更加用力快速地抽插着。

“好……我待会就过去……”

刚说完托尼就迅速挂了电话，他还是趴在穆勒的肩上，伸出滚烫的舌尖舔了舔刚刚用力咬的牙印，随后又像是接吻一般地张嘴含住那一块皮肤，轻轻吮吸，舔弄。

感觉到穆勒的呼吸越来越粗重，托尼知道他要射了，手抱紧了穆勒，舌尖顺着穆勒肩上的牙印一路舔到他的脖子，亲着那微微跳动着的脖颈，留下了一个浅浅的红痕，他的声音沙哑又诱惑，“不要射在里面……我马上要出去……”

“天都黑了你还要去哪？”穆勒喘着粗气说道。

“给……送资料……”

“你那个小学弟？”

“嗯……”

得到回复的穆勒又起了坏心思，用力抽插了几下龟头顶着托尼后穴中的软肉就射了出来。

“你……嗯……”托尼被那一股股的精液冲得轻颤不已，有些生气地拍了一下穆勒的肩膀，“我怎么出去！”

穆勒笑了笑，伸出胳膊从抽屉里拿出一个东西，手掌托起托尼屁股把自己的阴茎抽了出来，趁着射在里面的精液还没流出来，一下就把手里的东西又塞进了他的菊穴里勉强堵住，完事后就拍了拍托尼的屁股，“这不就行了，你可要夹紧了，要不然就流出来了。”

托尼涨红了脸，却也没有别的办法，只能别扭地穿好了衣服，努力装作正常的样子出了门。

“托尼呢？”莱万回到宿舍就看到端着手机一脸淫笑的穆勒。

“去图书馆给那个暗恋他的小学弟送资料了。”

莱万了然，点了点头，“你干嘛呢？”说着凑过去看了一眼他的手机屏幕，就看到类似控制开关的页面，“这是什么？”

“嘿嘿嘿，好东西……”

托尼到图书馆后收到格雷茨卡发的消息，在图书馆的一个偏僻的角落找到了人。

格雷茨卡呆呆地看着手机里刚收到没多久的消息，整个人都愣住了。听到身后的声音，默默收起了手机，看着托尼走近的身影。

托尼把手中的资料递给他，“这些你先看，如果还需要别的我再给你找找。”说完就打算离开。他屁股里还夹着满满当当的精液和一个跳蛋，他是一点都不想再在外面多待了。

“等一下……”格雷茨卡叫住托尼，捏着资料的手越来越用力。

“怎么了？”  
“我……”格雷茨卡支支吾吾地不知道该说些什么，好在他们在的地方是在图书馆的最角落，什么都没有，平时都没人会到这里，没人会看到他现在的窘样。

托尼本来还只是有些着急地看着格雷茨卡，可突然他整个人就僵住了，脸颊也有些泛红，忍不住低声咒骂了一句，“没什么事我就先走了。”

格雷茨卡伸手拉住了他，脱口而出，“我不行吗？”

“什么？”托尼额角都开始渗出细汗，该死的穆勒，他给自己塞的跳蛋是能远程控制的！现在那堵着自己一屁股精液的跳蛋正在自己的屁股里跳得起劲，托尼只想赶紧离开这里，不能在自己的学弟面前失态。

“你想要我也可以给你。”格雷茨卡一本正经地说。

托尼愣了一下，然后甩开了格雷茨卡拉着自己的手，“你胡说些什么呢！我走了！”

格雷茨卡丢下手中的资料跨步追了上去，双手抓着托尼的肩膀把他按在墙上，“我喜欢你，为什么我不可以！”

托尼脸涨得通红，后穴的跳蛋越跳越起劲，自己的身体都几乎要被带动着抖起来，看着面前这个困住自己的男孩，眼中浮起了一层淡淡的水雾，不敢看他那双伤心愤怒的眼睛，“放开我！”

格雷茨卡没有松手反而是贴紧托尼，膝盖挤进托尼的双腿间磨蹭着他鼓起的胯间，一只手顺着他的脊背探进了他的裤子。

“！不要碰我！”感觉到格雷茨卡的手已经摸到了自己的屁股，托尼顿时僵住，扭着身体想要躲开他的动作，但还是没能逃开，格雷茨卡的手已经伸到了他的股间。

“明明都被这么多人操过了，为什么我不能碰你！”格雷茨卡手指轻松插进那湿软的菊穴，也摸到了那颗正在疯狂抖动的跳蛋，“夹着这一屁股的精液就来找我，你真的不想要吗？”

托尼被格雷茨卡插在后穴的手指搅得难受，他还用手指将那颗跳蛋准确地按在了自己的前列腺处，疯狂传来的快感让托尼的腰都软了，但他还是摇着头小声呜咽着拒绝格雷茨卡的动作，“不……放开我……”

……  
……

托尼很后悔，也许自己今天晚上不应该出来，哪怕是在宿舍里被那三个人轮番操上一遍，也比现在的情况好一些。

托尼的裤子左腿那边已经被脱掉了，只有右腿上还拖着被褪到了脚踝的运动裤。他向后靠着墙壁，赤裸光洁的左腿被格雷茨卡抬起到腰间，被穆勒射满了精液的后穴正卖力地吞食着对方不断进出的肉棒。

托尼一只手勾着格雷茨卡的脖子，右腿艰难的支撑着身体，另一只手死死的捂着嘴不让自己发出太大的呻吟声。  
被挖出来的跳蛋还在地上嗡嗡作响，下体两人结合的地方也不停地发出咕叽咕叽的水声，托尼一肚子的精液被不断挤出再被捣弄成沫，沾了两人一身。

“他们操你时你也是这样吗？”格雷茨卡轻声说，不知道是在问怀里的神志不清的人还是在自己问自己。  
他一想到托尼每晚都是这个样子匐在别人身下，甚至比现在还要主动还要淫乱，他就感觉心中一阵烦闷，抽插阴茎的动作也更加用力，每一次拍打都发出响亮的声音。

“唔……呃嗯……慢……唔……”托尼摇着脑袋想让格雷茨卡轻慢一点，但他这小声求饶呜咽的声音更让他兴奋，抽插的速度不慢反快，托尼勉强站住的右腿也没了力气，格雷茨卡便双手抱着他的屁股，把他的右腿也抬了起来，将他压在墙上用力操弄。

托尼被顶得一上一下的，两条腿自觉的缠上了格雷茨卡的腰，手依旧捂着嘴，被操得熟透软烂的后穴不知满足地舔舐着填满自己的肉棒，源源不绝的淫水从两人紧密结合的地方流到了大腿，即使是圣诞前夕，两人都还是流了一身的汗。

……  
……

穆勒看着走路跌跌撞撞地回来的托尼，赶紧上前把人扶住，看了一眼外面，贱兮兮地说，“你那小学弟呢？怎么没送你回来？这也太不懂事了吧！”

托尼没有说话，一拳捶在穆勒的肚子上，慢慢挪到自己的桌子前。

穆勒揉了揉自己像是被小猫挠了一下的肚子，笑了笑勾着托尼的腰，亲着他的脖子，“真疼~”

托尼挣开穆勒的怀抱，转过身看着他，抬起手就开始脱衣服，上衣脱完后他还“不经意”地揉了一下自己的胸口，一滴白色的乳汁又渗了出来，然后他又弯腰将运动裤连带着内裤一起脱下，当着被撩得不行的人的面，坐在凳子上分开自己的双腿，手指插进自己还在往外漏着精液的后穴中抠挖着，红润的嘴巴微张，发出小小的呻吟。

穆勒目瞪口呆地看着眼前这淫乱至极的景象，托尼的手指在后穴中搅弄出的水声充满整个寝室。  
终于，在托尼整个人都变红了的时候，他把后穴中还在抖动着的跳蛋挖了出来，连带着流出了一滩精液流满了凳子。

把跳蛋塞进穆勒的手中，托尼就起身走进了浴室，淫水都已经流到膝盖了。

穆勒半天才从刚刚震撼的场景中反应过来，抬头和床上的莱万对视了一眼。两人都咽了口口水。

托尼自己清理了半天才从浴室中出来，暼了一眼对着自己讨好地笑着的穆勒，轻哼了一声，  
“你别想碰我了”，  
说完光着身子爬到了莱万的床上，“今晚我要和你睡。”

“现在就是后悔，特别后悔。”穆×如是说道。

“现在就是很爽，特别的爽。”莱×如是说道。


End file.
